


My brother in Hell, pleace remember me. ABANDONED con. on ff.net

by SweetGabriel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Darkness, Everybody Hurts, Gen, Hurt Benny, Hurt Dean, Post-Purgatory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Purgatory, Tears, everybody is running, hellhound, slightly occ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweetGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They walked side by side, to unlikely friends. together they walked trough Hell.<br/>One of them was a human, he wasn't supposed to bee there in the first place. the other was a vampire, he fell in love with the wrong woman and paid dearly for it. </p><p>Neither of them should be there, both deserved a second go but none of them wanted out.<br/>One was after revenge, killing the one who killed him. The other wanted to see his baby brother one last time.</p><p>Both of them making empty promises. Promises they both very well knew they couldn't keep. </p><p>One of them wanted to go back. Said he didn't belong. asked his brother one last favor, "Please make it quick. with tears in his eyes, his brother nodded and they both hugged<br/>Both said "Brother, please remember me.</p><p> </p><p>When you walk trough hell, keep going. - Winston Churchill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brother in Hell, pleace remember me. ABANDONED con. on ff.net

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because i can't forget Benny and Dean. and always wondered how they went from Benny attacking Dean at their first meeting, to allies and then brothers.
> 
> Each chapter will be a one-shot if nothing else is listed. You are welcome to come with suggestions for a chapter.
> 
> Chapters will be third POV. unless anything else is said.  
> Flashbacks will be written in italic.  
> Enjoy the ride.

_Dean **:**  It was bloody, messy. 31 flavors of bottom dwelling nasties. Hell, most days felt like 360 degree combat. But there was something about being there... it felt pure._

 

 

_Benny: I think you had it right, bud._

_Dean: What's that?_

_Benny: Purgatory was pure. I'm kind of wishin' I had appreciated it more. You know? Like you._

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Benny. It was said with a warning. The voice was rough, not more than a whisper but the other heard it, like it had been spoken high. 

 

The human held his right arm out to the side, the other holding an long axe, coated in the blood of the creature that had dared come too close to the pair. A pair that shouldn't exist.

 

"Yeah, I hear them too buddy. The mans face was covered in black stubble and he had blood smeared out on his left cheek and his mouth was set in a thin line. to everybody else he looked like he was mad or unhappy, maybe both. but his eyes gave him away. they shone with a light that had been dead for so many years but now they shone again. The human looked back at him and shook his head, asking the vampire "How many? 

 

Benny snorted and looked at the human "This is Purgatory Dean, there's always too many. 

 

They had been caught in a clearing, close by a stream. having stopped to wash the blood of their faces and here they were again. Dean thought about the irony of it. in some ways Purgatory was what he had been training his whole life for, 360 degrees combat, 24 hours all the time, no break allowed if you wanted to live another minute. 

 

Two vamps came out from the cover of the trees, both having a mix between a smirk and a smile on their faces. Both clearly not knowing who they were up against. In their hands they held a weapon akin to the one Benny was holding. The two vamps spread out around them hoping to make a move that the Pair couldn't see, but what they didn't know, was that they had lost the element of surprise the moment the had walked away from the cover of the trees, and the eternal darkness didn't cover them. 

 

Dean made a disappointed sound and sighed deeply, mumbling lowly to himself "Are they really that stupid. He looked shortly at Benny and nodded before speaking "Alright guys, how 'bout we cut this meeting short, because I really have better things to be doing. The two vamps, either not sensing their impending death or just ignoring it. Both made a leap forward, attacking at the same time.

 

The fight was shot lived, the pair took them out so fast that Dean thought they had just made a new record. The first vamp came at Dean but he saw the move and swung his weapon and took of a bigger part of the vamps arm, the vamp pushed past him, trying to see if it could separate him and Benny. But while he had managed to dodge one of the attacks, he had forgotten all about the other vampire. It had thrown Benny away and attacked him from behind. It's weapon sliced his back from shoulder to hip before it was ripped of his body and a dunk sound ended it's miserable life.

 

He then made the mistake of falling back down on his back and the wound flared up and he yelled "Bitch! He heard a chuckle and felt a hand take hold on his own and pulling him up again.

 

"Feeling alright there brother? Dean nodded tensely and looked around, already on alert for other monsters that wanted to take a bite of him and Benny. "I'm good. No point in bandaging it. bastards gonna smell it anyway. Benny nodded and patted his good shoulder before moving on, a whistle sounding while he ripped the weapons from the dead vampires.

 

He looked down at his own, huffing before drying it of in his jacket and leading a hand over his tired face, giving of a sigh. Calling out lowly to Benny "Gonna get some shut eye. Not expecting an answer he moved to the cover of the trees and the never ending             darkness of Purgatory. Looking shortly back, just to see if Benny was still there, before daring sitting down for yet another restless two hour sleep, with Benny on look out.

 

 

_Flash back._

_He was running, God, he was always running. Ever since Cas had bailed him in the darkness, he had been running. Hunted by everything he had ever hunted himself and then some. Things that should not have existed, not even in the deepest part of Hell, but they did. And he was their dinner. every night._

_Not having time to stop and wonder why his life had taken of dive from shit to shittier, as a how tore trough the dark gray sky. Werewolf, a whole damn pack of them, judging by the sound. Cursing himself for staying still for too long, he ran to where he knew was a cliff._

_A sharp howl to his left quickly followed by one to the right. A string of curse flew from his mouth, before he looked sharply to his left and deeming it safe enough, he dashed to his left, surprising the pack. Before the pack could recover, he had run away from the trees and was running in a straight line and with his feet connecting with hard rock, he took a leap of faith and dived straight into one of the deeper rivers in Purgatory._

_Cursing himself for his own stupidity of losing his only weapon in the jump, he hoped Benny was near, not that the damn vampire wouldn't shake his head at Dean but at least he had a weapon and was a great fighter without one. He started to swim to the shore. Meeting hard ground under his feet again, he looked up and four feet away stood Benny, "Took you long enough there brother. Almost thought they had gotten to you. Dean shook his head before answering the vampire "Then it would have been survival of the fittest and I would no longer have been the fittest. Benny sighed and threw a weapon at Dean who caught it easily and nodded to Benny and they moved on in the dark, the howling of wolves could be heard over the quiet whistling of Benny.360 fucking degrees of combat._

_Flashback ends._

 

"Dean, get up. 

 

A huff comes out as he stands asking "How long was I out? And skims the area for threats, already alert, not giving himself the chance to fall back in whatever relaxed state he had been in before being woken up by Benny.Dragging his free hand over his face, he winces as it pulls his wound, before he lets it fall to his side again.

 

He would bet that if anyone from top side saw him now, they wouldn't recognize him. His face was covered in stubble and gray dirt and blood, his eyes haunted by the terrors he had seen. his body was bruised and battered and under the leather jacket, he was covered in small wounds and cuts. All in all, it was a wonder he was still alive. The monsters knew that a Winchester walked among them, continuing killing them, even after they had died. The hunter became the hunted.

 

He looked at Benny with a weary glance before nodding of in some direction and started walking, still waiting for Benny's answer, witch came after a while, "3 hours. Dean nodded. 3 hours was good, just enough to get some of his lost energy back. Sometimes he only got 1 hours sleep. "Lets gank some bitches. He said as he walked beside Benny, whom had proved to at times be a better brother than Sam could ever hope to be. It was pure, They depended on each other in a way that was completely different from him and Sam. Their partnership, now friendship had started of as a mean to survive, It was easier to consentrate on your own part, when you knew someone always had your back.

 

 

Frére is french and means brother. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it.
> 
> Please leave a comment. Positive criticism is more than welcome.


End file.
